Derritiendo el hielo del corazón
by Yami-Minako
Summary: la historia se trata de sesshoumaru y minako, sesshoumaru es el vicepresidente de la compañia Shikon corp., minako decide tomarse una bien merecidas vacaciones, pero inutaisho no la dejara ir sola, que pasa cuando el hielo comienza a derretirse?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Como están?

Bueno, este es mi primer fic así que talvez sea un fiasco total, por favor mándenme su opiniones y díganme como quisieran que continuara la historia ok? Les quiero dar gusto, mmm… habrá algunas escenas lemon, pero avisare antes de ponerlas. Bueno los dejo para que lean! Los quiero!

* * *

capitulo1: default chapter 

Era una mañana tranquila, se habia despertado temprano, salio a correr, tomo un baño , dio de desayunar a Rin y la llevo a la escuela.

Minako Tameranai era una joven de unos 22 años. Alta, elegante, orgullosa, su piel blanca, ojos grises y cabello tan rubio que se veía plateado. Habia vivido en Inglaterra hasta que tuvo unos 6 años, a esa edad sus padres murieron se fue a vivir a Japón y habia vivido con la familia Youkai

Ella cuidaba de Rin, una niña de unos 9 años de cabello negro, la habían abandonado de pequeña así que Mina la cuido desde entonces, Vivian en una "casa" (entiendase mansión de 4 pisos mas 2 sótanos y el ático) lejos de la ciudad, a Mina no le gustaba en ruido que hacían los carros así que prefería alejarse de ellos.

Era la vicepresidenta de la empresa "Shikon Corp." Una de las empresas mas reconocidas por sus avances tecnológicos e invención de gadgets mas novedosos y también por su amplia y hermosa línea de automóviles ella era dueña de una serie de 9 carros diseñados específicamente para ella.

Ese día era viernes, el ultimo día de clases de Rin, después de eso tendría 3 meses de vacaciones. Le había prometido llevarla a Disney junto con Shippo, Kanna y Kohaku. Aun no le había avisado a su jefe pero pensaba hacerlo ese mismo día, aunque sabia que no iba a ser nada fácil.

La mañana paso tranquilamente, hablo con un par de clientes potenciales, le grito a unos cuantos ineptos, despidió a un par de espías, termino un informe sobre la popularidad de la nueva línea de motocicletas, nada fuera de lo normal, una mañana rutinaria en el trabajo hasta que…

No, no y no! No te puedes ir! Te necesito aquí!- esa era la voz de un jefe enfadado

Claro que no! Además no he tenido vacaciones en los últimos 3 años y ella que culpa tiene! Le prometí que la llevaría a Disney y la llevare a Disney! Punto final!

No me hables así Minako! Puedo despedirte en cualquier momento!- Sesshoumaru estaba enfadado.

Jajaja! Si como no! Y que diría su padre Inutaisho? e Inuyasha? entre ellos dos lo ahorcarían. No empiece a ladrar si no piensa dar mordidas!

Grr….sabes que odio que digas eso…

Es una pelea lo que oigo?- entra inutaisho

Claro que no Otosan!- mina pone cara de inocente Otosan significa padre

Claro que si! Te conosco perfectamente Minako Tameranai!- Le da n pequeño coscorrón y se dirige a Sesshoumaru- que paso hijo?

Hmm… Minako-chan quiere tomarse unas vacaciones, pero le digo que la necesito aquí- el tono de voz era completamente indiferente haciendo que Mina bajara un poco la cabeza.

Bueno, Otosan – voltea a ver a sesshoumaru- lo siento, señor Inutaisho, si Sesshoumaru –san no quiere que vaya no ire.

Hmm…dejame pensar un momento- inutaisho se sienta en la silla y después de unos minutos se para.- De acuerdo Min Min-chan tienes permiso, tu, Rin y los demas niños se van de vacaciones.

Si! Muchas gracias!

Y tu Secho- voltea a ver a Sesshoumaru- vas con Mina, no pienso dejarla ir sola!

Si, si, claro padre lo que…-reacciona- disculpa otosan, dijiste que yo tambien voy?

Exactamente, no voy a dejar a mi niñita sola en otro pais! Tu vas y punto! tu hermano y yo nos haremos cargo de la empresa.

Pero…yo- se acerca a su padre- bueno, si tu dices otosan.

Bien!- Minako brincaba de emoción, Sesshoumaru podria haber jurado que; entre tantos brincos, vio un par de orejas de gato entre el cabello de mina, pero de inmediato desecho la idea.

eso no es posible, aunque, no es la primera vez…

Inuyasha!- mina grito tan de repente que inuyasha entro corriendo a los 2 segundos

Que paso monstruo?

BAKA! No me digas asi!

Bueno, bueno- haciéndose para a tras en el momento preciso ya que mina le iba a dar un zape para los que no sabes un zape es como un…como un golpe en la cabeza que quieres?

Bueno, háblale a Sango y Miroku, Kagura y Jaken, a y a Aome también!...a se me olvidaba- se acerca bastante a el y luego lo señala con el dedo- Osuwari! Inuyasha cae de inmediato al piso.- hmm…eso te enseñara- sacudiéndose las manos- que bueno que mis antepasados fueron sacerdotisas.

Ouch…-se levanta del piso- eso dolio! Mejor me voy aquí me maltratan y ni siquiera mi padre me defiende, espera a que le diga a mamá!

Jajajaj- Inutaisho se estaba riendo- de seguro le dará risa, anda vete por los chicos.

Ya me voy….-voltea a ver el reloj- oye Monstruo, que no sale Rin a las 3 de la escuela?

Si, aque viene la pregunta?- voltea a ver el reloj, las 3:30- (comienza a maldecir en otro idioma) demonios! Ya se me hiso tarde!- se dirige al escritorio de Sesshoumaru y recoge su bolsa, saca las llaves y sale corriendo.

Cuando los recojas regresa aquí quieres?- inutaisho le estaba gritando

Esta bien Otosan!

Baja las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, se sube de un brinco al convertible y conduce lo mas rapido que puede. Después de unos 5 minutos llega a la escuela y ve a Rin esperándola.

Mina!- Rin llega corriendo y la abraza- porque te tardaste tanto?

Lo siento linda, estaba arreglando un par de problemas, y donde esta Shippo?

Shippo…..sabes es una muy buena pregunta.

Shippo llega corriendo y abraza a Mina.

Mina!- estaba llorando

Que te paso shippo?

De pronto llegan unos tipos de cómo 20 años que parecían haber estado persiguiendo a shipo.

Rin, ponte atrás de mi.

Si- se esconde tras Mina

Se escapa- el tipo estaba bastante agitado

Ven acá enano!- se acercaba a Shippo

Algún problema caballeros? –carga a shippo.

Quien es el bombón?- uno se le acerca

Hey! Ella tiene al niño!

Shippo, Rin, suban al auto quieren?- baja a Shippo y les sonríe

Esta bien, vamos shippo.- Rin toma la mano de Shippo

Se van al auto pero uno de los abusivos los intenta detener.

No lo creo.

Mina se le acerca y le toma del brazo, le da un puñetazo en la cara, un rodillazo en el estomago y lo avienta hacia la pared. Antes de que le diera el puñetazo pudo ver los ojos de la chica, habían cambiado, ya no eran dulces y calidos, se veían fríos y crueles, parecían los ojos de un gato.

Eso es por decirme bombón, alguien mas?- se sacude la manos y pone una en su cintura

Como te atreves- corre hacia ella

El tipo le intenta dar un golpe en la cara, pero ella le toma del brazo antes de que la toque le da un fuerte golpe en las costillas y lo avienta junto al otro noqueado.

Vamonos!-se van corriendo

Viste eso?- uno de los dos la señala- las orejas de gato y la cola

Cuales orejas, yo no vi nada, tu corre.- se pierden de vista.

* * *

Que tal les gusto? Por favor díganme que si! Este es mi primer fic y estoy súper nerviosa….bueno dejen muchos reviews porfis si? 

Inuyasha: si háganle caso por favor! Sino me va a pegar!

Y a ti quien te dijo que te voy a pegar? n.n?

Miroku: etto como que sango me habla adios! (sale del set)

Inuyasha: miroku me dijo que…(reacciona) maldito moje! Ven para a ca! (saca testaiga y sale corriendo)

Inuyasha! No te atrevas a hacerle nada¡lo necesito para la historia! ( sin respuesta) OSUWARI!

A unos cuantos metros del set…

Inuyasha. xx (tirado en el piso

Miroku: (suspiro) gracias mina!

Regresando al set…

Bien, creo que con eso tuvo… niños listos para el siguiente capitulo?

Kanna: yo si

Shippo: nos vamos a Disney! (Empieza a correr por todo el set)

Sesshoumaru: y yo que los tengo que acompañar…(suspiro) ya que….

Pues si no te gusta… (Agacha la cabeza triste) puedo cambiar el guión…

Sessho: No…no...Yo no…. (No sabe que decir) no quería decir eso…

… (sigue triste)

Aome: que idiota! (le da un zape) discúlpate!

Sessho: mina…..perdón yo no quería decir eso….

Esta…bien…sniff… bueno, pues dejen reviews y díganme si les gusto y si no pues para mejorarlo…bye-cha!


	2. El vuelo a disney!

bueno, pues aqui les viene el siguiente cap. jeje recibi 3 reviews!

inuyasha: son tres mas de lso que esperabamos!

es verdad! crei que anadie le iba a gustar!

Rin: pero si esta muy bonito!

bueno, quien quiere contestar?

sessho/inu: yo! (al mismo tiempo)

o kami! se avecian problemas!

inu: yo voy a contestar!

sessho: jaja claro que no yo voy a hacerlo! (saca tenseiga)

inu: vamos a decidirlo afuera(saca tetsaiga)

sessho: bien! (ambos salen )

aome: inuyasha!(intenta seguirlo)

Dejalos...mejor respondemos nosotras...

aome: bueno...ehemm...kazuhi-chan, gracias por el comentario, creo quesi modificaremos un poco el caracer de sessho, y la palabra gato, mmm...creo que ya mo aparece en el fic, ejeje muchas gracias por el comentario!

Rin: me toca! puedo?

claro! n.n

Rin: Dark-Hotaru-tomoe, cielos que largo...te dire Taru, te molesta? que bueno que te gusto el fic! ejejej muchas gacias

porcierto, claro que leere tus fics! apuesto a que estan mejor e¿que este mio...jeje soy un asco para esto

kanna: no seas tan dura contigo misma!

A la mother! de dodne saliste tu?

kanna: pues, eske pasaba por aqui y vine a saludar, por cierto sabias que inu y sessho se estan matabdo alla afuera?

aome: si lo sabemos, mejor voy por el inu antes de que sessho lo amte (sale del set)

ehem...bien, sister! gracias por leer el fic! jeje que bueno que te gusto! te deje pikada verda? ejej

kanna: no es justo! ella ya sabe loq ue va a pasar hasta el cap 5!

eso cree ella! pero la historia va a cmabiar un poko! ajjaja no se lo espera! bueno los dejo para que lean

kanna: dejen reviews!

rin: porfavor!

nota: lo que esta entre ... son los pensamientos y lo que esta entre /.../ son susurros

* * *

Cap 2 el vuelo a disney! 

Cuando llegan a Shikon corp, ya les estaban esperando los niños y Sesshoumaru, Minako no pudo evitar un sonrojo al verle de aquella manera: se habia quitado el saco, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, la camiseta desabrochada y no se molestaba en acomodarse el cabello le caía sobre el rostro. Obviamente el sonrojo no paso desapercibido por Aome, quien había ido por inuyasha.

Rin, Shippo! Por fin llegaron! – Aome grito eso para que Mina reaccionara, pues estaba embobada con Sesshoumaru.

Que, a si! Perdon por la tardanza- Mina se dirigia a Sesshoumaru- es que hubo un par de problemillas-se rie nerviosa.

Bueno- Sesshoumaru se le acerca y la toma del brazo aumentando el sonroja de la chica y la sorpresa de todos- vamos a su casa por sus maletas. porque la tome del brazo? Papá ya reservo el jet de la compañía asi que mejor nos vamos pronto.porque diablos la toem del brazo?

Si…si…claro…este..ehem…sango, kagura, aome las maletas de los niños estan listas?

Si, kanna la hizo hace semanas!- Kagura y jaken empiezan a reir

Madre!- Kanna se puso roja de vergüenza

Lo siento linda.- Kagura le da una palmadita en la cabeza

Bueno, bueno….la maleta de Kohaku esta lista- miroku la llevaba cargando

Bien! Y la tuya shippo?- Mina se le acerca cuando Sesshoumaru la suelta.

Inuyasha la traerá en un segundo, verdad amor?- aome se le queda viendo con cara de "si no la traes ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa"

Que yo que?- la ve- si, si claro, ya vuelvo.- se va y regresa unos minutos después con la maleta.

Shippo…que traes aquí piedras?- inuyasha estaba teniendo problemas para cargarla

Jeje, mas o menos!

Bueno, si están todos listos, vámonos!- Mina saca las llaves de su coche pero Sesshoumaru la detiene, aun con su mirada indiferente

No, nos vamos en el mio

Bueno, si usted quiere- agacha la cabeza entristecida por la indiferencia y frialdad de Sessho.

Al ver esto Sesshoumaru se le acerca y le pasa el brazo por la cintura con eso ella levanta el rostro y se sonroja.

odio verla triste, y mas si es por mi causa…que estoy pensando, reacciona sesshoumaru! -dijo a si mismo mientras sacudia ligeramente la cabeza.

/que le pasa a tu hermano, inuyasha/- kagura estaba bastante confundida, a igual que los demas.

/ ni idea, esta raro/-

/pues yo no veo que a Mina le moleste/-dijo miroku sin dejar de verlos.

Mina y Sesshoumaru bajan las escaleras, Sesshoumaru aun con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Mina, causando unas ricitas inocentes en los niños. Todos se suben al autoy una media hora después llegan a casa de Mina.

Rin, ve por tu maleta y revisa que no te falte nada.

Si Mina!- la niña sube las escaleras

Bueno, -se dirige al resto de los niños- tiene hambre?

Si mucha!- shippo fue el primero en responder

Bien, Mariko!- se le hacerca una chica con uniforme

Diga señorita

Los niños tienen hambre, podrias darles algo de comer?

De inmediato señorita- la chica hace una reverencia y le pide a los niños que la sigan dejando a Sesshoumaru y Minako solos.

Bueno- secho la voltea a ver y con total indiferencia pregunta- donde esta tu maleta?

Esta en mi cuarto señor, enseguida la traigo

Sube las escaleras y toma las cuatro maletas pero Sesshoumaru se las quita sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

Es mucho peso para ti, yo las bajo.- comienza a bajar las escaleras

Pero señor, no es mucha molestia?

…-no responde

mmm...ya se me hacia que habia hablado mucho, porque es asi?- sigue a sessho

Bajan las escaleras ymedia hora despues llegan los niños

Ya están listos?- voltea a ver a todos- vamonos.- saca las llaves del auto y sube las maletas de Minako.

Todos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, Mina contaba con no llamar la atención, pero eso fue imposible.

Todos, son suyos?- una señora se había acercado a preguntar, como muchas otras.

Por millonésima vez NO!-se estaba desesperando- son mis sobrinos!

Hmm que humor, solo era una pregunta- la señora se va indignada.

Niños! -Todos se caen al piso por la sorpresa del grito, hasta sesshoumaru se sobresalto.- Tienen 5 segundos para sentarse- todos se sientan de inmediato- Perfecto! Ahora, ire ver cuanto le falta al jet, por favor compórtense

Señorita!- un joven con traje se le hacerca

Digame?

El jet esta listo! Pueden abordar cuando gusten.

Muchas gracias, iremos de inmediato.

bien-el joven se va

Bua! Mina!- kanna se acerca llorando

Kanna! Que paso?

Bua! Kohaku y shippo me asustaron! Traen una araña enorme!

Grr…shippo! kohaku!

Si…-los dos niños llegan con la cabeza agachada.

Pidan disculpas ustedes dos!-carga a kanna.

Perdon kanna…

Asi me gusta, ahora…-extiende la mano- denme esa araña

Aquí esta- shippo la pone en su mano.

Que asco, es de verdad!- la pone en el piso y la aplasta- genial ahora necesitare zapatos nuevo….bueno, no importa, suban al jet!

Todos se suben al jet y acomodan sus cosas, kanna se va a jugar con los niños como si nada hubiese pasado. Los chibis habian dejado todo regado y no habia lugar donde se sentase.

Genial, ahora donde me siento?- voltea a ver a todos lados.

(suspiro resignado).- Sessho aparta la funda de su computadora con indiferencia.- aqui hay lugar

Muchas gracias.- se sienta timidamente-

Las primeras horas del viaje fueron tranquilas, los niños se quedaron dormidos, sesshoumaru trabajaba en su laptop al igual que Mina, quien cabeceaba de vez en cuando.

(sesshoumaru la ve) te puedes recargar en mi – lo dijo en una voz un poco fría pero no tanto como de costumbre.

Muchas gracias- se recarga en el y por un segundo se le hizo ver un par de franjas a cada lado de su rostro y una luna en su frente, ya había tenido esas pequeñas ilusiones antes, pero jamás las había tomado en cuenta, esa vez fue diferente, pues se le vinieron a lamente; mientras dormitaba, imágenes tan reales que no lo podia creer.

* * *

Perdón pero es que tengo que reducir este cap porque el que sigue será un capitulo tipo songchap, bueno es el único que haré de este tipo porque no me quedan muy bien que digamos… dejen reviews porfa!

inuyasha: vamos a cantar?

tu no tarado!(le da un zape)

inuyasha: ( con los ojos llorosos) Aome defiendeme!

aome: ami no me metas!( se esconde tras sango)

sango: enserio...no se como mina los aguanta

pues...ni yo se de donde saco taaaanta paciencia...pero seria lidno ver a inu cantando!

inu: nunca! no te hagas ilusiones!

sessho: entonces tu vas a cantar mina?

ehem... claro que no! no pregunten mas porque no quiero sploilear la historia! dejen reviews porfa!


	3. rmemorias

hola! como estan? pues...espero que bien...disculpen por el retraso pero...mi computadora surio un pequeño accidente..

inu: pequeño? se te quemo la uente de poder y la tarjeta!

ee...no habia necesidad de ke lo dijeras...peor ya que...bueno..pues..aki lso dejo con el chap...espero les guste...aunque...esta medio chafo...

* * *

Cap3

Mina…-Rin se acerca a ella con los ojos llorosos.

Rin, que pasa?- se da cuenta de que se había quedado dormida y todo aquello no era mas que un sueño….pero…solo eso?

Sniff...tuve pesadillas…- la niña se pone frente a ella tallándose los ojos.

Ya, ven nena- la sienta en sus piernas- tu duerme, yo te cuido

Sniff….gracias...sniff…-se acurruca en los brazos de mina.

Cuando Rin cierra los ojos Mina empieza a entonar una cancion que habia aprendido hacia mucho tiempo.

la canción se llama "into the west" es de: Annie lennox, especifico esto para que no me vayan a demandar ok? quien haya visto la peli del señor de los anillos sabrá cual es.

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night id falling_

_You have come to journeys end._

Sesshoumaru comenzaba a tener vagos recuerdos de esa canción, era la que ella y su madre le cantaban cuando estaba enfermo después memorias venían. Una chica junto un lago, sentada con una niña en las piernas…

_Sleep now_

_Dream- of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore…_

Rodeándolas se encontraban varios espíritus, y al mirar con mas cuidado a la chica se dio cuenta de que, algo llamaba su atención…

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your FACE?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pas away…_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping…_

Esa era su voz? La que se unía a la de la chica en un susurro inaudible. Se acercaba al lago de manera que la joven no le viera, al mirar el lago, ve su reflejo pero…el rostro era el mismo sin embargo, sus ropas eran extrañas, tenia unas marcas a ambos lados de su cara…era él mismo pero a la vez diferente…

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home…_

Sesshoumaru vuelve en si y voltea a ver a Mina, se da cuenta de que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su cara…de pronto vuelve a aquella memoria, la joven había dejado a la niña junto al lago mientras ella se internaba en el bosque…

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass..._

Los espíritus que la rodeaban comienzan a ser mas numerosos… la luna se reflejaba en su rostro creía poder reconocerla…pero podría ser?...

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Trough shadow falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say _

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again…_

Había llegado hasta un rió, el cual reconoció como el que pasaba por detrás de la casa de Mina, la chica se quito el prendedor en forma de media luna que adornaba su cabello, su espada y enterró ambas cosas junto a un grupo de rocas que tenían la forma de una estrella…

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home…_

La chica se dio la media vuelta, Sesshoumaru la vio de frente por primera vez; ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, esa voz, la manera de caminar, sus movimientos, esa mirada tan peculiar, era Mina…

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the west…_

En ese momento Mina dejo de cantar y Sessho regresa a la realidad, estaba de vuelta en el avión, sentado junto a Mina y Rin¿que había pasado¿Que era todo eso que vio?

No sabia que tenias esa voz tan bella- sessho mira por la ventana para no verla a los ojos, que seria lo que vería ahí? La misma soledad que la chica de la visión? El mismo temor?

Bueno, mi madre me cantaba antes de dormir, cuando vivía en Inglaterra por supuesto, y cuando llegue a Japón su madre me enseño…- se tapa la boca con ambas mano- señor! Discúlpeme.

…-sessho no dijo nada- esta bien- fue la única respuesta que dio, fría y cortante, hacia mucho que no pensaba en su madre, no desde que había muerto.

Cuando ella murió, el señor sesshoumaru cambio tanto, porque ha escogido la soledad? Tiene una familia que lo ama como es, un trabajo magnífico, porque es así?

--------------flashback------------------

Era de tarde, una niña de unos 6 años escuchaba a una señora de cabello plateado y amplia sonrisa.

Mina, tu voz ya es hermosa, solo tienes que practicar para que la mejores.

Muchas gracias señora Youkai- la pequeña hace una reverencia

Bien, ahora ya me oíste te toca a ti….- se sienta en un sillón.

Detrás de la pared había un niño de la misma edad que la otra, cabello plateado, piel blanca, ojos dorados, estaba escuchando a su madre y a la niña que había llegado hacia unos días, sus padres le dijeron que la niña había llegado porque sus padres habían muerto, era una chica dulce y tierna peor al mismo tiempo era fuerte y no lloraba.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que no se daban cuenta, iban juntos a la escuela, el le enseñaba a patinar, y ella a el a cantar, a dibujar y muchas cosas más. Si se sentía mal no lo decía, simplemente lo soportaba, ella cuidaba de el cuando enfermaba, le acompañaba todo el día, le llevaba la comida que ella preparaba.

Sabes?- ese día los dos niños estaban paseando por el parque- nunca había conocido a una niña que no llorara cuado viera una araña!- ríe

Jiji, bueno, pues es que no tengo porque llorar, quiero decir ¡que me puede hacer una simple arañita? Ni que me fuera a comer!

Cierto! Sabes eres muy fuerte, como una tigresa! Ya se ese sera tu apodo!

Tigresa? Yo?- lo piensa un segundo- esta bien! Me agradan los gatos y mas los extra grandes!- ambos niños ríen- sabes, tú te pareces a un inu ,Sessho…

Un inu?- la mira- por que?

Si, eres muy leal y te gusta estar rodeado de tu familia…y también eres muy protector, como un cachorrito!

Es verdad, entonces soy un inu!- se adelanta un poco y aúlla

Jajaja y yo una tigresa- da un salto hacia el y ruge

Ambos niños se van caminando a casa, seguían hablando y llamándose por sus nuevos apodos, entre risas y juegos no se dieron percataron, que al llegar un par de hombres salían de su casa. Al entrar no podían creer lo que veían, los jarrones rotos, los cajones abiertos, los papeles regados por el piso, toda la casa estaba desordenada, como si hubiera habido un forcejeo.

Que paso aquí?- mina caminaba agarrada del brazo de sessho.

Okaasan!- sessho sube las escaleras corriendo con mina por detrás

Sesho! Espera!- se adelanta y entra en la habitación de los padres de sessho al ver el interior se pone en la puerta- No entres porfavor!

Mina!- le saca la vuelta y lo que ve hace que caiga de rodillas- okaasan…

Te lo dije!- la niña se acerca a la madre de sessho quien tenia la ropa rasgada, varios cortes en la cara y una herida en el pecho. Mina recuesta la cabeza de la madre en su regazo.

Se..sho..hijo…- aun respiraba.

Madre?- el niño corre a su lado- que paso?

Entraron a robar, habla a tu padre por favor…

De inmediato- el niño se va corriendo.

Mina…

Dígame?- la chica se agacha un poco

No entraron a robar, te ..te estaban buscando a ti…

A mi? Porque?

Mina, Tu madre no te lo dijo?

Decirme que?

No puedo decirlo yo, con el tiempo lo descubrirás… quiero que vallas a mi alhajero y me lo traigas…

Claro!- la niña se levanta va por el y lo trae- aquí esta!

Bien- lo abre con dificultad y saca de el una cajita mas pequeña- aun no lo abras cuando seas mayor sabrás el momento en que debes abrirlo.

Madre!- sessho entra corriendo- papá no contesta..

Esta bien sessho- cada vez le costaba mas trabajo respirar- ven.

Que pasa?- Sessho se acerca a ella y se arrodilla a su lado

Sessho, ya no me queda mucho tiempo, por favor cuídate y cuida a Minako, lo harías por mi hijo?

Madre no digas eso!- el niño se acerca mas a ella y al ver el rostro de su madre acepta- Si, esta bien madre, lo haré

Buen niño, ten, llévalo siempre contigo- le da algo que parecía un dije pero a la mitad, en algún tiempo debió haber sido una media luna con una estrella, tenia una inscripción " dos almas separadas …" lo demas debia estar en la otra mitad-busca a quien tenga la otra mitad si?- le da un beso en la frente- te amo seshho- en ese momento deja de respirar.

--------------end flashback------------------

* * *


	4. por fin! llegamos a disney!

WA! Domo arigato gosaimasu Taru-chan! Eres la única que me deja reviews! Gracias! T.T eres la unica ke me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Jaja en serio crees saber ke pasara? (le brillan los ojos con malicia) porque creeme…conmigo todo es posible…jaaj bueno…pues…muchas gracias a los que leen este fic…y a los ke me dejan reviews..muchas gracias!

Aquí los dejo con el capitulo 4….

Sesshoumaru sale de su ensimismamiento cuando Rin se despierta y se va con Kanna, y los demás. En ese momento Mina sin darse cuenta se recarga en Sessho y se queda dormida.

Pobre, me pregunto si durmió anoche después de la junta, se ve tan…inocente…tan vulnerable cuando duerme…como demonios se convierte en una tigresa cuando despierta?- comienza a acariciar el cabello de mina

..mmm…Pareces un cachorro cuando hace eso sessho- sonríe y comienza a hablar dormida.

Hacia mucho que no me llamaba así- sacude la cabeza y vuelve a su frió semblante- en que demonios estoy pensando?

Ya era tarde, y comenzaba a anochecer, la luz hacia que el cabello de ambos pasara de dorado a plateado conforme el sol se ocultaba.

Me siento…diferente…-esto fue lo ultimo que pensó el frió joven Youkai antes de quedarse dormido.

/kanna/- Rin estaba jalando del brazo a kanna

/porque susurras Rin/-la niña seguía a su amiga

/kohaku, trae tu cámara/

/mi cámara para que? o.o/- el niño la mira con cara de What?

/porque susurramos/- shippo se une a la conversación

/porque mina se despierta muy fácilmente/- les señala con la cabeza a mina y sesshoumaru

/ya entendí para que la cámara/- kohaku les toma una foto-/así esta bien Rin/- le enseña la toma a su amiga

/si, perfecto/

/Nadie nos va a creer en casa/ dijo shippo

/Se ven tan lindos/ kanna contemplaba la escena con "puppy eyes"

/ si a mina le gusta mucho, aunque ella diga que no/- y Rin tenia toda la razón

Lo que quedaba del viaje continuo tranquilo, los niños empezaron a jugar, por lo tanto mina se despertó, pero no se pudo mover ya sesshoumaru, aun dormido, la estaba abrazando.

se ve tan lindo cuando duerme… -se entristece -aunque es obvio que ya debe tener a alguien…yo jamás podría…

Una lagrima rueda por su mejilla seguida por unas cuantas más, al sentir esto Sesshoumaru se despierta

Hmm…-se le queda viendo unos segundos, como odiaba verla llorar- ¿te pasa algo?- ese tono de voz no reflejaba la verdadera preocupación que sentía por ella.

No…no es nada señor, fue una pesadilla, solo eso- se limpia las lagrimas del rostro.

Solo fue un sueño- como ya la estaba abrazando lo único que hizo fue acercarla un poco mas a el- no pasa nada…

Señor- el piloto se les había acercado, se agacha hacia el y le susurra- /tenemos problemas/

Que?- mira a los niños- Mina, distráelos, si?

Claro- se va con los niños y les sonríe- me dejan jugar?

El piloto y sesshoumaru ya me canse de ahora en adelante le voy a poner sessho, el nombre esta muy largo entran en la cabina

Que pasa?

La computadora esta fallando, y no se que es lo que pueda pasar si no logramos desbloquearla.

Resuélvalo de inmediato- el semblante del joven se volvió aun más serio (si se puede)

Hago lo que puedo señor pero, la computadora esta bloqueada y la torre de control no responde.

Que esta pasando?- Mina acababa de entrar a la cabina

Tenemos problemas- le da toda la explicación.

señor traiga mi laptop por favor- va y se sienta en el asiento del piloto.

Aquí esta- le entrega la computadora- que harás?

Digamos que soy una hacker reformada.

La chica conecta su computadora directamente a la del avión, después comienza a teclear tantos comandos que sessho se mareo. Minutos después la computadora quedo desbloqueada y los controles vuelven a funcionar.

¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Como lo hizo?- el piloto estaba impactado

Simple, pienso rápido- sonríe- bueno aun falta para llegar, iré con los chicos- sale de la cabina.

vaya chica - sessho sale tras ella

La siguiente hora paso tranquila, los niños jugaban y gritaban, mina reía con ellos, y sesshoumaru se ensimismaba de vez en cuando viendo en el rostro de la chica

Señor, hemos llegado- anuncio el piloto

Si! Por fin!- todos los niños empiezan a gritar

Bien, niños recojan sus cosas- mina camina hacia la puerta del avión para bajar- y por le amor de Kami, compórtense no quiero llamar la atención!

Haha, si como no !dos jóvenes de no más de 25 años con 4 niños de los cuales ninguno se parecía a ellos? todos deberían estar ciegos para que ellos no llamaran la atención.

No es muy joven para tener tantos niños?- le pregunto un señor que se había acercado

No son míos! Son mi sobrinos!

Que hermosos niños tiene!- le dijo una ancianita que se había acercado a ver a shippo y a kanna

No son mis hijos-gruño- grr…

Todos son suyos?-pregunto una joven pareja

-al ver que mina iba a explotar sessho se acerca y la abraza por detrás- si! Los cuatro! porque demonios estoy haciendo esto?

señor sessho! Que esta haciendo?- mina no puede evitar abrir los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

No son muy jóvenes?-pregunto una señora que se había acercado.

Claro que no! –respondió sessho, ni el sabia porque estaba haciendo eso, pero se les quedaba viendo a los niños y a mina con cara de "síganme la corriente"

Papi! Kohaku me pego!- kanna había captado el mensaje de sessho y decidio seguirle la corriente.

No es verdad papi! Verdad que no mami?- kohaku se le queda viendo a mina, esperando ver si seguiría el juego.

(suspira) niños, compórtense quieren, papi y yo estámos muy cansados por el viaje- logra ahogar una risa y con mucho esfuerzo logra mantener el semblante serio.

Si mami!- responden todos los niños

Vámonos querida!- sessho la toma por la cintura y se van caminado rumbo al estacionamiento donde los esperaba la limosina, las maletas se las llevarían al hotel, mientras caminaban podían sentir las miradas de todos los presentes. Cuando llegaron al hotel…

Señor…porque hizo eso?- se le queda viendo, confundida, mientras caminan hacia el ascensor

…-no responde- vi que ya estabas lo suficientemente molesta como para golpear a alguien, y además era la única manera de salir de ahí sin que nos estuvieran deteniendo cada 3 segundos- aparece una muy sutil sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida por mina- además fue divertido ver la expresión de sus caras…

Divertido?- sesshoumaru acababa de decir que eso había sido divertido! No podía creerlo- que esta pasando, este no es el mismo sesshoumaru de siempre…solitario, frío, cortante, es…diferente, pero porque, porque este cambio tan drástico?

Señor?- el botones se para en seco frente a la puerta del penthouse estas son sus llaves…y estas las de los niños.

gracias- toma las llaves con desgano.

Bueno, son dos habitaciones me imagino? Una para nosotras y una para ustedes?-pregunto mina a sessho

Bueno…-dijo echando un vistazo al piso entero que tenían para ellos solos- más o menos…

Como?- pregunto mina sin entender

Al parecer…-toma una nota que estaba pegada en la puerta, con la letra de inutaisho- una para kanna y Rin, otra para kohaku y shippo…y otra para ti y para mi…- vuelve a leer la nota para asegurarse de que estuviera correcto.

QUE QUE?- completamente sonrojada toma la nota de manos de sessho y la lee varias veces para asegurarse de que fuera cierto, después de leerla 8 veces se da cuenta de que la nota no cambiaria y suspira rendida- inutaisho-sama……bien…ya que…niñas...niños...vayan a sus habitaciones…

Si!- los niños asienten y entran corriendo a sus respectivos cuartos.


	5. mina y sessho comparten habitacion!

Wa! Aki esta el cap 5!

Gracias a alesitasuricata!

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejar review! Espero te este gustando la historia! Jaja y ya veras lo ke les tiene preparado inutaisho!

Y tambien muchas gracias a dark-hotaru-tomoe! Ke bueno ke me sigas leyendo y me sigas dejando review!

Bueno, muchas gracias a las demás personas que leen este fic! Espero les este gustando la historia!

Aquí los dejo con el capitulo 5 espero les guste…

Dejen review porfa!

Mina y sessho entran a su habitación, al ver bien la habitación mina no pudo evitar gritar: QUE! y dejar caer la bolsa que traía; sessho tampoco pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo a su padre ya que en vez de haber dos camas solo había una.

O bien…creo que ya hay nada que pueda hacerse.. - dijo sessho mientras se preguntaba que demonios planeaba su padre con esto- iré a darme un baño- acto seguido saca ropa de su maleta y se mete al baño.

Ya vera inutaisho-sama cuando regrese a casa… ¬¬'…-suspira-Bueno ya que… empezare a deshacer mis maletas…- pone las 5 maletas sobre la cama y las abre todas- tal vez exagere con la ropa no? Enserio? Jajaja XD/igualita que tu…/Oye se supone que van tres meses//olvidas que hay algo llamado centro comercial/upssi…u.u'

Mina empieza a sacar la ropa y a acomodarla en los cajones, saca los zapatos y los mete al closet, maquillaje, etc.

Después de un rato sale sessho de bañarse, llevaba un pantalón negro y el pecho descubierto, unos delgados mechones de su cabello mojado caían sobre su rostro, con tan solo mirarlo Mina sintió el color subir a sus mejillas.

el baño es todo tuyo…- se acuesta sobre la cama sin prestarle mas atención a ella.

Gracias- saca su ropa y se mete al baño- sessho ha hablado más de lo normal oigan es cierto! No lo había notado! Y eso que yo lo escribo/baka…/que dijiste remedo de espíritu? (le salen flamas por lo sojos) /glup…nada, nada, que eres la más hermosa de todas las hermosas…./ asi esta mejor…

Se empieza a desvestir y se sienta junto a la tina, abre la llave, mira como el agua la va llenando y vierte un poco de jabón líquido para hacer burbujas. En cuanto se llena la tina se mete poco a poco, dejando que el vapor y el olor a rosas la relajen…después de una hora sale completamente refrescada, en una bata semitransparente que dejaba ver un top negro y un short al igual negro. Al salir sessho la voltea a ver y se sonroja un poco, sin notarlo, cuando la chica se acerca retira las sabanas del lado contrario al suyo.

-suspira- debo comportarme como un caballero, si no mi padre me matara te molets que durmamos juntos?- se le queda viendo- si quieres me voy a dormir al sofá. ay! Que lindo verdad?

Por mi no hay problema señor- se sonroja aun mas.

Bien, en tal caso- se acomoda- buenas noches.

Buenas noches señor Youkai…- se recuesta y casi inmediatamente se queda dormida.

Mina durmió muy bien, con dulces sueños, con sesshoumaru, soñó que el la amaba, pero cuando despertó se reprendió a s misma por eso, sabia que esos no eran mas que puras fantasías suyas.

el es mi jefe, maldita sea!- se reprimió a si misma- nada mas!-sale de la habitación y se dirige al balcón, desde el podía ver el amanecer, después de un rato encendió un cigarro.

No fumaba, al menos no muy seguido, solo cuando se sentía triste y el pensar que sessho jamás podría amarla la ponía sumamente triste. Después de un minuto alguien llega por detrás, le quita el cigarro y lo tira

No deberías fumar, hace daño- le dijo sessho con cara de recién levantado.

Si lo se…-responde, sorprendida al ver que sessho se preocupaba por ella.- "don't drink and drive, instead, smoke and fly!"

Que?- pregunto sesshoumaru

Noe s nada, tan solo una frase que inuyasha y yo hicimos a los 15, después de una fiesta en al que tomamos -ríe- jamás había podido hablar a si con sesshoumaru

Vaya buen ejemplo que es mi hermano!- dijo con una…sonrisa? lo se muchos querrán matarme por cambiar la actitud de sessho tan drásticamente pero….es mi fiction y puedo hacer lo que quiera, yuppie/mujeres! (suspira)/a que vino ese comentario querido?¬¬'o.O que?o aa …que las mujeres…etto…son adorables y hermosas! (risa nerviosa)mas te vale….- en fin, el te quiere mucho, y dudo que jamás te haya dejado pasarte de la raya…

De hecho, cuando pensaba que era suficiente me llevaba directamente a casa-sonríe-…de no haber sido por ustedes, cuando murieron mis padres, no se que hubiera sido de mi…- se abraza a si misma - aun los extraño. Sobre todo a mi madre…

Mina…- jamás la había visto a si, era una chica fuerte y nunca la había visto deprimida por la muerte de sus padres, al verla creyó haber visto de nuevo en el rostro de la chica aquellas franjas lilas que con tanta frecuencia veía, que significaban esas cosas?- mi padre te ama como a la hija que nunca tuvo, al igual que Izayoi, el tener otra mujer en casa le ayuda mucho, mi hermano ya sabes que te cuida mucho y yo…- se detiene, jamás había hablado tanto con alguien, no desde que su madre había muerto- porque no vas a despertar a las niñas, ya es hora de que se empiecen a arreglar.

Si señor- que era lo que sessho había estado a punto de decir? la verdad ni yo lo se n.n'- señor? Muchas gracias n.n

De nada- aparta la mirada

-se da cuenta de que había un tono rosado en la mejillas de sessho- que pena!- se da cuenta de que solo traía la bata transparente sobre el top y el short y digamos que eso no cubre mucho- entra corriendo al baño para cambiarse

que linda…no pienses en eso! Es como tu hermana! O no? -sessho entra a la habitación aun sonrojado- además ella ya debe tener a alguien, y jamás podría fijarse en alguien tan frió como yo…-se recuesta en la cama- pero ella me ha hecho cambiar tanto…


End file.
